The Frozen Citadel
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Droids | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer= 13 | schrijver= Ben Burtt Paul Dini (teleplay) | director= | productienummer= D12 | datum eerste uitzending= 1985, 30 november | vorige= Across the Roon Sea | volgende= The Great Heep (Part 1) }} thumb|right|250px|Mungo vertrekt van Roon The Frozen Citadel is de dertiende aflevering van Star Wars: Droids en werd op 30 november 1985 voor het eerst uitgezonden. Chronologisch gezien is dit de laatste aflevering van de serie al werd de Great Heep daarna nog uitgebracht. Deze gebeurtenissen speelden zich echter af voor de avonturen op Roon. Previously on Star Wars: Droids Mungo Baobab ontving van zijn grootoom Olgun Baobab net vooraleer hij stierf een aantal kostbare voorwerpen waaronder een piramide die een cryptische omschrijving gaf van de locatie van Roonstones. Synopsis Met vernieuwde moed ging Mungo Baobab op zoek naar de Roonstones samen met R2-D2, C-3PO, Auren Yomm en Nilz Yomm. Nilz en Auren nemen Mungo en de Droids op een Mogo e, Rockhoppers mee naar de Pinnacles of Thelm. Daar kan Mungo de koers van de Rainbow Comets bekijken om zijn trip naar Manda te bepalen. In een laatste, wanhopige daad om Umboo onder zijn controle te krijgen, laat Governor Koong het besmettelijke Rooz los, een dodelijk en illegaal virus door het Empire gebruikt in het Mavvan Conflict. Het virus krijgt Bola Yomm, de moeder van Auren, te pakken maar ook Koong zelf vanwege een lek in het ventilatiesysteem aan boord van Koongs schip. Terrinald Screed kan snel een gasmasker opzetten en Gaff blijkt immuun te zijn voor Rooz. De besmette Koong besluitt om Nilz Yomm te ontvoeren aangezien Nilz als arts een serum kan uitvinden tegen het Rooze. Auren en Nilz moesten toezien hoe het Rooz zich over Umboo verspreidt, maar kunnen niet tussenbeide komen totdat de wolk is opgetrokken. Zij vinden een besmette Bola die tot rust wordt gebracht door Nilz. Gaff en twee Stormtrooper zijn meteen ter plaatse om Nilz mee te nemen, maar Auren wil daar niet van weten. Gaff kan hij verdoven en Mungo onder schot houden. Auren wordt ook meegenomen zodat Mungo zich kost zou houden. Zonder dat iemand het merkt, verstopt Mungo een deel van zijn Memling in Aurens riem. Mungo en de Droids volgen hen naar de Tawntoom Citadel dankzij het deel van de Memling die Mungo in twee stukken had gebroken. Via een alternatieve route door de werkende vulkaan bereiken Mungo en de Droids het fort van Koong. De CloudCraft is neergestort en de missie wordt te voet voortgezet. In een mysterieuze ruimte met Molecular Disruptors, vermomd als spiegels, kan C-3PO eindelijk een piramide lezen die Mungo van zijn grootoom Oggem kreeg. De inscriptie zegt: "The Roonstone treasure you desire, liest burried above Tawntoom's fire". Mungo realiseert zich dat de Roonstones zich in de top van de vulkaan van Koongs basis bevinden. Een explosie van de vulkaan zorgt voor een lawine en R2-D2 is genoodzaakt om die te ontwijken, waardoor hij tegen een van de spiegels botst. Hierdoor wordt R2-D2 verkleind en past hij in de borstruimte van Threepio. In de basis van Koong is Screed nu definitief van plan om op te stappen. Ondertussen verschalken Mungo en Threepio twee handlangers van Koong en geven ze Mupple Pies aan de bewakers van Koong. R2-D2 kan door zijn kleine gestalte geruisloos door de gangen rijden om Nilz en Auren te waarschuwen. Gaff bewaakt hun cel, maar de Goorl die zich bij Gaff bevindt, slaagt erin om R2-D2 per ongeluk af te zetten tussen de tralies van de celdeur. Nilz en Auren ontdekken Artoo die de celdeur kan openen. Gaff wordt verdoofd met het serum dat Nilz heeft gemaakt. Wanneer iedereen wil ontsnappen, keert Gaff echter terug met een Sand Skimmer Vehicle. Nilz en Auren moeten de Caravel opstarten, terwijl Mungo en de Droids naar Koong's Aerial Drilling Platform stappen en het bemannen. In ruil voor het medicijn, Roonstones en zijn schip, de Caravel, vraagt Mungo dat Koong en het Empire Umboo nooit meer lastig vallen. Met Koong's Aerial Drilling Platform legt Mungo immers de ader van de Roonstones bloot. Admiral Terrinald Screed plaatst de vulkaan onmiddellijk onder het gezag van het Galactic Empire vanwege van de ontdekte Roonstones. Een woedende Koong wurmt zich naar zijn boorplatform en begint te vuren op Roonstones waardoor het ijs smelt en samen met de Roonstones in de lava vallen. Screed vlucht meteen aan boord van zijn Lambda-class Shuttle en de Caraval is ook meteen klaar om te vertrekken. In een laatste ogenblik van medelijden werpt Mungo wat serum naar Koong zodat hij kan genezen van de Rooz Sickness. Koong kaffert Mungo echter liever uit in plaats van meteen het serum op te drinken. Koongs lichaam verdwijnt en het serum kan de Governor niet langer gebruiken? Uiteindelijk beseft Mungo dat zijn avontuur hem veel meer heeft opgeleverd dan Roonstones. Mungo's en Aurens romance wordt nu meer dan ooit duidelijk. Maar R2-D2 één mooie Roonstone kunnen vangen die Mungo als bewij. Niet alleen was zijn missie geslaagd, vooral zijn romance met Auren Yomm en de vriendschap met de Droids beschouwde Mungo als zijn grootste vondst op Roon. Wat gebeurde er na 'The Frozen Citadel' Mungo stuurde R2-D2 en C-3PO naar Manda om de vertaling te maken van op de Roonstone. De onderzoekers konden echter niet opschieten met de alwetendheid van Threepio en de koppigheid van Artoo. De Droids werden 'per ongeluk' verkocht aan de technolord Krellus Barzane. Na zijn avonturen te Roon ontdekte Mungo dankzij de vertaling van Threepio de tekst van Dha Werda Verda, een episch oud gedicht, in de Roonstone gegraveerd wat hem en de Baobab Merchant Fleet heel wat aanzien bezorgde. Hoewel de ader van de Roonstones in de Tawntoom Citadel verloren ging, kon Mungo dankzij de financiële steun van zijn vriend Lando Calrissian een nieuwe zoektocht voorbereiden die succesvol afliep. category:Televisie category:Droids afleveringen